So Gokudera Hayato Has A Soft Side
by allylovesbluefood
Summary: You can imagine Gokudera Hayato always being the sarcastic, hot-headed, and loud-mouthed character, but can you imagine him as the caring, soft, gentle brother? {AU where Gokudera has a twin sister. No Pairings, but not fully decided. Takes Place After Inheritance Arc, beginning Rainbow Representative Arc}[slow-updates]
**Rated T for slight language, as this is Gokudera we're talking about.**

* * *

 **Time: Mid-afternoon**

 **Setting: Inheritance Arc, Vongola Mansion, Italy, after the battle with Daemon Spade**

* * *

{Tsuna's POV}

After the battle and the eighth memory was shown, I received a message from Kyudaime that we were all to head back to Vongola Headquarters, as Kyudaime had needed to speak to us.

In the end, he just congratulated and thanked us for defeating Daemon Spade, and for helping in reuniting Vongola with Shimon again.

We were to return to Japan soon, so I started packing my things back into my suitcase.

I stared at a framed photo of Kaa-san and me I had packed, and sighed.

 _I wanna go home soon..._

"Juudaime!~"

I turned around to the sound of the familiar voice, and smiled. "Ah, Gokudera-kun."

He smiled, and looked at me with respect. "I never got the chance to say this, but I am deeply grateful to you for defeating Daemon Spade, Juudaime!"

"Huh?" I blinked, and then spluttered, "E-EH?! W-wait... I-it wasn't just me, it was Enma too-"

"Please don't be so humble, Juudaime! It was clearly all your doing in the battle, and-!"

"Haha, as expected of Gokudera, always giving Tsuna the praise!~ I'd say that the whole Shimon family did a fair share of defeating Daemon too, you know!" Yamamoto chirped, entering the room as well.

Gokudera-kun lost his flowery aura, and darkened at the sight and voice of Yamamoto. "Baseball idiot...! How dare you disregard Juudaime's work as someone else's-"

"G-Gokudera-kun!" I smiled awkwardly. "Y-Yamamoto's right, everyone all had a part in defeating Daemon, it wasn't just me! You don't have to keep giving me all the credit, aha..."

He frowned. "But Juudaime-!"

Suddenly his cellphone started ringing, and Gokudera-kun blinked. He sighed, taking his phone out of his pocket, until his face completely brightened at the Caller ID.

He smiled at Yamamoto(yes he _actually_ did) and me. "Sorry Baseball Idiot, Juudaime, I have to take this."

Yamamoto blinked.

I was confused at the whole change. "Er... s-sure..."

He answered it, walking away from us, and we heard him chirp distantly, " _Yo, sis! How are ya doing?~_ "

I stared at Yamamoto, who was shocked as well.

 _I'm pretty sure it wasn't Bianchi on the phone just now, so who exactly just called Gokudera-kun...?_

I sweatdropped.

 _...Well whoever it was... it must be someone he really loves..._

 _Because he definitely just sounded like Yamamoto just now._

* * *

{Gokudera's POV}

As I walked away from Juudaime and Baseball Idiot, I chirped, "Yo, sis! How are ya doing?~"

When I received no response, I frowned. "Hayako?"

It wasn't very audible, but in the silence I created, I heard it.

 _Sobs._

Immediately my eyes widened, and my fists tightened. "Aya! What happened?! Tell me, what idiot made you cry?! I'll _kill_ them, no, I'll-"

" _Onii-sama... I- I don't know what to do!_ "

I blinked. "...Aya?"

 _"Mother's... Mother's gone, Onii-sama! What... What do I do? What_ can _I do?! I don't know what to do!_ "

As I heard my twin sister's sobbing from the phone, my eyes widened, finally processing what she said.

 _Rosa's dead._

 _"Onii-sama... I- I already lost Mama, now Mother too! How am I supposed to...? I... I don't know why this happens... to me_ — _"_

I broke out of my trance. _You have to help her out first, Hayato. That's your job as the older twin._

I tightened my grip on my phone. "Hayako, I want you to stay where you are, okay? I need to ask you something anyway, so I'll be there by tomorrow, don't worry. I need you to know that... I'll be there soon, alright?"

 _"Alright... T-thank you... Onii-sama..."_

* * *

{Hayako's POV}

Even after ending the phone call with Onii-sama, my cries continued.

And as I cried, my mind was reminded of the day Mama died, 11 years ago.

 _—_ _Flashback_ —

 _I smiled. "Mama, are we going to see Onii-sama today?~"_

 _"Yes we are, Hayako dear. It's to celebrate you and his' birthday."_

 _Just then, a black car drove ahead of us and stopped abruptly, causing our car to stop as well._

 _A few men dressed in black came from behind us and broke open the car door._

 _They grabbed me and Mama, and suddenly a cold object was pressed against my head._

 _Mama's eyes went dilated, and I blinked, confused._

 _"NO!" she had screamed. "HAYAKO!"_

 _Before I realized what exactly was the cold object, Mama got rid of the bad men in black suits and hugged me tightly._

 _She pulled away with a sad smile and tears, and then caressed my cheek. "Listen carefully, Hayako."_

 _I felt tears gather. "Mama...? Why are you crying? What's going on? Mama... what about Onii-sama_ _—_ _"_

 _"Listen carefully, Hayako," she repeated. "I want you to run. Run and never look back, okay? I promise I'll..."_

 _She was suddenly pulled upwards, crying in pain, as the bad men pulled onto her hair._

 _My eyes widened, and before I could think of anything else, I ran in fear._

 _"-come back for you."_

 _I ran and ran and ran and ran, until I heard a gunshot._

 _I froze, and looked back, seeing one of the_ _men holding a gun, and Mama on the floor, next to a pool of blood._

 _I was scared._

 _I was shocked._

 _I was confused._

 _I was overcome with so many different emotions at one time, that the next thing I knew, I fainted._

 _When I woke up, I found myself in a small bed._

 _The door suddenly opened, and a woman around her 50's came in with a tray of food._ _She came and sat next to me and gave me the tray to eat._ _She asked me why and how I fainted in the woods._

 _I didn't answer nor gave any reaction. I was still scared and confused of what happened to Mama._

 _The woman sighed and left._

 _After a while, I cried myself to sleep._

 _The next few days were about the same, I woke up, ate, and cried when I was alone, while the woman came, gave me food, asked questions, sighed, and left._

 _After about a week or so, she came and instead of asking questions she introduced herself._

 _"Okay, dear. If you are not going to talk, then I'll talk. I am Rosa. I found you unconscious under the big tree near my home."_

 _As Rosa was about to leave I said,_ _"W-when you found me, did you see anyone else?"_

 _"I'm sorry dear... **No, I didn't**."_

 _— End of Flashback_ —

* * *

 **Time: Late-afternoon**

 **Setting: Italian airport**

* * *

{Third Person POV}

"EH?! T-That was your sister... Gokudera-kun?"

"Um... Juudaime, it's kind of hard to explain, but she needs me right now, and well.. I have to be there for her."

Tsuna blinked, and then smiled kindly at him. "I understand, Gokudera-kun. You have to stay behind, she's your precious sister, after all. You're her only remaining relative alive, and I get that. I hope... I hope she'll be able to find comfort with her brother beside her."

Hayato bowed. "Thank you, Juudaime. Thank you so much. I... I'll be back in Japan in about three to four days. I'll see you then."

Tsuna smiled. "Mm. See you then, Gokudera-kun."

And the silvernette watched his boss and his other guardians leave for the flight back to Japan.

* * *

{Hayako POV}

After that flashback... I felt... hollow.

 _Empty._

 _Emotionless._

"Onii-sama... what will I do? Mother... who has taken care of me for many years... is gone just like Mama..."

I watched as Onii-sama clenched his fists tightly.

"Onii-sama?"

"Say, Hayako..."

"What is it, Onii-sama?"

"What do you say about living in Japan with me? I'll take good care of you, and we'll never have to be separated again. I can't guarantee great cooking like Rosa's, but... Juudaime's kindness overcomes it all, and..."

I placed my hand on top of his. "Onii-sama... of course I'll come with you. You are much happier in Japan with Juudaime-sama, and... I want to be with you, Onii-sama. You're all I have now."

He smiled at me. "Alright then, Hayako. After we cover Rosa's funeral, let's join Juudaime and everyone in Japan... alright?"

"Okay."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _**End of Chapter**_ —

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hey, this is Ally, the author of this fanfic.

So, if some recognize the title from somewhere, it's because this was adopted, and the original was written by To the EXTREME KHR Enma Fan, who happens to be a friend of mine in this website. When I heard that she needed someone to adopt this story, I thought, "This had a pretty great start, let's adopt it!"

That's where I am right now.

So what I mean by this all, is that if you happen to have followed this story before, and find the writing style different, I first and foremost sincerely apologize, as my writing style may differ from her's, and vice versa.

Though I'm not sure if the different writing style is a good thing or bad thing, I'd like you to know that all of the credit for this storyline goes to her, To the EXTREME KHR Enma Fan, as she came up with everything.

I'm like her messenger, in a way.

So, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and let's see how far this story takes us, ne?

Hope you're looking forward to the future chapters, I look forward to working with all you readers.

*bows 90 degrees*

(I give kudos to the people actually reading this long author's note)

Please R/R! :)


End file.
